Hijos del Universo
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Nadie sabe de dónde vienen ni a donde van, pero todos esperan ansiosos el espectáculo de verles llegar frente a sus ojos. Pasando las llanuras, escalando las montañas y surfeando en las praderas, ¿sería hoy? ¿sería mañana? ¿Si no, cuándo?


_Hijos del Universo_

Más allá del mundo, los días, el tiempo y el cosmos. Incluso más allá del tu y yo, de las meras existencias; en un pestañeo, en una respiración. Por encima de nuestras cabezas, en las nubes que viajan infinitas, sin detenerse jamás, cruzando cielos, tiñendo vidas de color y penurias: un mal día con los resplandecientes rayos de sol y espejos de azul; una noche apaciguada de melodías en la lluvia y el vaho de sus respiraciones. Juntos bajos el mismo techo, conectados en un solo palpitar. Escrito más allá del cosmos, el universo mueve sus hilos y los conecta; corriendo infinitos en el ser y estar.

Nadie sabe de dónde vienen ni a donde van, pero todos esperan ansiosos el espectáculo de verles llegar frente a sus ojos. Pasando las llanuras, escalando las montañas y surfeando en las praderas, ¿sería hoy? ¿sería mañana? ¿Si no, cuándo? Quizás tu les puedas ver. Debajo de las pestañas, en la brisa matutina o en el acogido rayo de luna.

Sereno y cálido. Dios del Sol.

Las hebras rubias de su cabello competían con el resplandor de su estrella, sus ojos igual de enternecedores y entrañables, un café acaramelado con tintes de ámbar si le atrapabas en días alegres, ¿y qué decir de su risa? Un burbujeante tintineo que se contagiaba y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, corroyendo cada fibra de quien le encontrase; afortunado tú, si tienes la posibilidad de verle e frente. En la cima de la colina, a los pies del cerezo jugando con una corona de flores; él se encargaba de ver al mundo crecer, llevar las mañanas y los buenos días, él llevaba consigo la esperanza y la alegría.

¿Pero a quién esperaba con desespero el querido y aclamado Dios?

¿Quién más sería sino al cordero perdido?

¿A dónde has ido pequeño? ¿A dónde te han llevado tus pesares? Todos te han visto sufrir, todos te han visto llorar, pero todos preguntan si alguna vez te han visto sonreír. _«¿Podrías sonreír para mí_?» Se preguntó una vez más el diminuto cuerpo que descansaba con la vista anhelante, perdida en el horizonte.

* * *

Apacible y gélido. Dios de la Luna.

Con sus largas y amplias ropas que volaban gracias al viento y se esparcían entre las flores, se mezclaba con la noche obscura, su cabello se volvía uno con la inmensidad que le envolvía y solo ápices de color revelaban su identidad; un par de afilados y vigilantes ojos azules, resguardados en largas pestañas y pobladas cejas. No era del todo consciente de su presencia, el pequeño Dios jamás si imaginaba ser dueño de atención, no se creía digno. ¿Quién podía venerar a un espectro como él? Él no entendía las razones por las que el universo le había llevado hasta ese lugar, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas vidas.

Taehyung arrugó el entrecejo al percatarse de los diminutos tintes de color que se reflejaban en el cielo; las estrellas todavía le daban brillo al manto sobre su cabeza y su estrella se mostraba en todo su esplendor, perfecta y luminiscente, se reflejaba en sus pupilas y le embriagaba de pesadez al igual que de compañía. En muchos mundos, en muchos caminos se vio solo o creyó estar solo puesto que ella siempre se mantuvo a su lado, fiel. Guiaba sus pasos y le brindaba afecto y sabiduría; quizás por ello los dioses se habían apiadado de su alma al verle morir y decidieron brindarle una nueva oportunidad. No había nada de lo que antes conocía, no era nada de lo que conocía y quizás así era que debía existir y encontrar paz.

Jimin quedó a su lado sin que se diera cuenta y solo se giró cuando le escuchó suspirar.

« _Ah, eres tú la razón del color en mi cielo.»_ Taehyung sabía del Dios del Sol, ¿cómo no saberlo? Incluso las plegarias susurradas a media noche silbaban en sus oídos aun cuando no fuesen para él. Aun cuando jamás le hubiese visto, él sabía que el Dios del Sol era amado.

—Jimin. —El entrecejo se pronunció en su rostro al escucharle hablar. En contralto, con ligereza, como si supiera lo que Taehyung estaba pensando.

Y Jimin lo sabía, lo sabía aun cuando no pudiese verle. Taehyung era todo en lo que él pensaba. En verle una vez más, en verle de nuevo, en encontrarle y nunca más dejarle ir; se lo había jurado a sí mismo aquella olvidada noche, en su última exhalación escondida bajo la fría agua de la bañera.

—Taehyung. —El muchacho abrió los ojos mostrando su sorpresa y alzó el rostro para poder verle mejor. Él se encontraba sentado, rodeado de flores y pasto y Jimin permanecía de pie a su lado, cubriendo su cuerpo con una esponjosa manta amarilla. Jimin le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse más Taehyung no la tomó, sentía miedo de lo que pudiese ocasionar, ellos no debían encontrarse; no entendía como habían podido mantenerse así de cerca por tanto tiempo causando solo leves cambios en el cielo, alegres tintes que aclaraban su azul de media noche. Sus existencias orbitaban en mantener el equilibrio. Jimin era el día y Taehyung era la noche. —Toma mi mano. —Jimin sonrió despacio, iluminando las facciones de su rostro y Taehyung sintió su labio inferior tiritar. —Confía en mí. —El miedo se apoderó de su corazón haciéndole tamborilear con fuerza, Jimin era capaz de escucharle. —No me temas. —Sus dedos fríos se entrelazaron despacio y se sorprendió de la sensación, finalmente la soledad se iba.

Jimin le acunó entre sus brazos y susurró tonadas en sus oídos, Taehyung se refugió en su pecho y lloró con vergüenza, ¿Quién era él para ser feliz? ¿Merecía ser feliz después de todo el año que había causado? Se había perdido a sí mismo después de tantos años y en un respiro, Jimin le había encontrado.

* * *

El sol decidió asomarse detrás de su espalda descubierta y Jimin clavó las uñas en sus muslos ante el sorpresivo ardor en su hombro izquierdo, la marca tierna y febril de la luna se hacía presente en su cuerpo, Taehyung le pertenecía tanto como él le pertenecía a Taehyung. El Dios de la Luna se relajó sobre su regazo y escondió el rostro en su cuello, Taehyung podía sentir la marca gemela sobre sus hombros: una simbolizaba su amor a la luna y la otra era Jimin. Jimin que le ayudaba a respirar de nuevo con un toque de sus labios.

Jimin que reía con lágrimas en los ojos al momento que el sol se levantó poderoso en el firmamento llevándose a Taehyung de su agarre, haciéndole desaparecer de entre sus brazos, como arena de desierto que se escabulle entre los dedos. Después de todo el universo era quisquilloso, pero Jimin sabía que solo debía esperar un poco más. Si había esperado milenios para encontrarle de nuevo, podía esperar solo unas horas al atardecer y rodearse de su presencia de nuevo.

Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran hijos del universo, vibrantes órbitas que revoloteaban a consciencia, ellos eran almas destinadas a encontrarse.


End file.
